ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Someone Was Looking For You
}} Belkar faces down another kobold looking to kill him. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Yokyok ▶ * Leeky's Trees ◀ ▶ Transcript Vaarsuvius is being pummeled by a tree in the background. Belkar: I think that I shall never see a beating as lovely as that handed out by a tree. Elan: V is in trouble! We have to help! I'll sing my bard song. Belkar: Hold on there, Sunshine. I've got strict orders to sit tight and keep a close eye on you. Elan: Since when do you care about what Roy tells us to do? Belkar: Since following the strict letter of Roy's instructions nets me a front row seat for a rousing game of Whack-A-Wizard without me getting in trouble for it later. Belkar: Remember, these Linear Guild bozos are after you, not Vaarsuvius. Belkar: The elf can get him—or herself out of trouble if need be, but you can't. So, yeah, we're staying put. Elan: Hey I'm capable of getting— Yokyok (off-panel): Hello. Yokyok: My name is Yokyok. You killed my father. Yokyok: Prepare to die. Elan: Um, I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person... Belkar: He's talking to me, idiot. Elan: Oh! Yeah, OK then. That would make sense. Belkar: So you want to try to carve off a piece of what took down the old man, huh? Belkar: Given your parentage, I can't say I'm surprised by your stupidity. Or, at least, not as surprised as I am to learn that Yikyik managed to get laid at least once. Belkar: C'mon, then. Let's you and me dance. Elan (singing): ♪♪Bluff, bluff, bluff, bluff the revenge-driven kobold into not realizing that you're faking it on account of being under the effects of a magic curse that prevents you from doing lethal damage within a town, city or other urban area!♪ Beat. Yokyok has a grin on his face Belkar: Stupid running gags! Yokyok: Hello. My name is Yokyok. You killed— Belkar: STOP SAYING THAT! Trivia * Belkar's opening line refers to the famous poetic line "I think that I shall never see a poem as lovely as a tree", from Joyce Kilmer's "Trees". * Whack-A-Wizard is a reference to Whac-A-Mole, a popular arcade game in which a plastic mallet is used to hit the moles as they appear in order to score points. * Yokyok's lines reference Inigo Montoya from The Princess Bride, quoting his famous line almost word for word. Belkar's "stop saying that!" also appears in the original work. Also, in the finale, Wesley bluffs Humperdink into surrendering despite the fact that Wesley is completely incapacitated, a situation not unlike what occurs in panels 9 and 10, except that Elan ruins the bluff. * The title is also a line from the same film. * The "running gag" Belkar refers to is Elan has screwing up with his songs, as seen in #4, The Power of Music and #217, Now in Ogrevision! * This is the first appearance of Yokyok, Yikyik's son. External Links * 348}} View the comic * 5079}} View the discussion thread Category:Linear Guild's Cliffport Trap Category:Uses Bardic Music